


Breathe.

by canarycop



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, bad angst but like still angst, idk im bad at tagging, laurel and felicity are fucking soulmates okay fight me, no oliver bc fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarycop/pseuds/canarycop
Summary: Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.You must breathe, even though she can't.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This attempt at angst occurred because I watched Lauricity edits for hours and decided to try write at 1am. Enjoy, maybe.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. 

The mantra was running through Felicity's head, had been for hours now. 

In. 

_"Laurel. Laurel Lance." The brunette smiled at her, and Felicity's heart sped up. "Felicity. Smoak. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you. Gorgeous Laurel- And you are. Gorgeous, that is. And Laurel, obviously. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She blushed bright red and brought her hands up to cover her face, then heard a soft giggle. Dropping her hands, she looked in wonder at the apparent angel standing over her desk, biting her lip softly, the biggest smile on her face. "Ramble away," Laurel said softly. "I think it's cute. Just like you." Felicity was blushing again, but not out of embarrassment this time._

Out. 

"Felicity? Do you need anything?" A soft voice asked from her doorway, and she just shook her head and kept breathing. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

In. 

_"Would you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight?" Laurel's voice was hesitant, pitched slightly with nerves. Felicity stood in shock, sure she'd heard wrong. "Felicity?" She shook herself out of it, looking at Laurel, who looked like she was about to bolt. "I.. Um, I, Yes! Yes. I'd love to. That would be amazing. Just, absolutely amazing." The grin that spread across Laurel's face warmed Felicity from the inside out._

Out.

"Felicity, you need to get up. Get some fresh air, some sunshine, go get a manicure, haircut, anything, just please leave the house." Felicity just pulled the blanket over her head and breathed. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

In. 

_They laid tangled together in a mess on the couch, watching some random movie that neither could be bothered changing. "Guilty pleasure movie?" Felicity asked.  
Laurel scrunched her nose up in thought, and Felicity pressed a soft kiss there to smooth it out. "Mean Girls. No judging! I can see by that eyebrow tilt that you're about to laugh! What's yours then?"  
Felicity loved that Laurel knew her well enough to know her micro expressions. "Okay, seriously, do not even think of saying anything, but Twilight." Laurel laughed, and Felicity pouted. "I said don't say anything! I didn't judge you.. much."  
"Mean Girls is a work of art though, whereas Twilight is a dumpster fire!" Laurel couldn't stop giggling, and Felicity thought it was perhaps the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Felicity pressed her lips to Laurel's cheek, nuzzling in closer, and was rewarded by Laurel wrapping her arms tighter around her._

Out. 

A knock on her door, too loud. "It's been 2 months, Felicity, you can't just stay in bed and waste away. Get up." Ignoring the person on the other side, she just curled up tighter and continued to breathe. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

In. 

_"Move in with me?" Felicity was looking anywhere but at Laurel as the words came out of her mouth, this was the biggest step she'd ever taken, and she was terrified. Suddenly, a soft hand slipped under her chin. "Fliss. Look at me." She tilted her head up slightly, looking at Laurel through her lashes. When their eyes met, Laurel smiled. "Now ask again." Felicity's poor heart was beating so fast she was sure Laurel could hear it.  
"Laurel, will you please move in with me?"  
"It would be my deepest pleasure, Felicity."  
Soft, smiling lips met as they stood in the park, taking the next step into their future together._

Out. 

Her curtains were harshly thrown apart, footsteps coming to stand beside her, before she felt a weight on the bed and a hand in her hair. She flinched away from the touch, breath quickening. She heard a sigh, and the weight was gone, the person walking back to the door. "You have to leave the house eventually. This isn't living, Felicity. This isn't what she'd want." The door clicked, and a sob escaped her as she struggled to even out her breathing. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

In. 

_"Felicity Megan Smoak. Your name means many things, but my favourite is 'intense happiness.' Fliss, since I met you 2 years ago, every single day has been full of, well, felicity. I love you. So much. I never thought I was able to love someone this much. Never imagined that I could be this happy. So, Felicity, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Laurel was kneeling down in the empty office where they'd met, ring box held out and eyes full of love and adoration.  
Felicity had her hands clasped to her mouth, eyes full of tears. She was shocked, so completely astounded, that she just stood there. A worried look passed over Laurel's face, and Felicity snapped back into action. "Yes! Yes, of course! Of course I'll marry you!" The tears fell, and the smile on her face was blinding.  
Laurel stood, taking Felicity's hand in hers and sliding the engagement ring onto her finger before pulling her into a soft kiss, filled with promises of the love to come._

Out. 

She padded out into the garden they'd tended together, the wet dirt giving way to her bare feet. She stopped in front of the shrub she'd planted so long ago as a joke. The laurel bush. She sank down to her knees, breath rushing out of her in a pained gasped. Tears fell down her face, dripping onto the dirt, onto the leaves of the laurel. Brushing her fingers along the leaves, she felt not so alone.  
"Felicity! Oh, come on back inside, let's get you washed up." She let herself be led back inside, then went through the motions of a shower. Falling back down into her bed, she let herself just breathe. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

In. 

_They decided on a small wedding, in winter. They would have it at their place, their garden would look beautiful covered in snow. Laurel made sure that the officiant was a Rabbi for Felicity, and Felicity made sure that Dinah would attend for Laurel, her mother still had issues with her dad and hadn't visited for years.  
Felicity took in a deep breath as her father offered his arm to her. "You ready, kiddo?" She nodded. "I've been ready for a long time now." The wedding march started, and Felicity started walking. As soon as she saw Laurel standing at the altar, her breath caught in her throat, mouth dropping open a bit.  
Laurel was wearing a black suit with a white tie, and to Felicity, the smile on her face was easily the most attractive thing on her. _

_As the wedding march started, Laurel looked toward where she knew Felicity would appear. And as soon as she did, Laurel's mouth went dry.  
Felicity was wearing an absolutely gorgeous snow white dress that faded to black midway down through to the bottom to display her unwillingness to conform to societal norms in any situation. And to Laurel, the most beautiful thing about Felicity at that moment was the way her eyes were smiling at her, full of love and trust and joy. _

_"You may now kiss the bride." The applause from their small crowd was deafening as Laurel gently pulled Felicity into her arms, softly pressing their lips together before grabbing her tight around the waist and spinning her in a hug._

Out.

"I want to see it." She announced, and felt many sets of eyes fall on her. "Felicity, are you sure?" Dig, safe, warm Dig, always looking out for her. She nodded. "It’s been 6 months, Dig. I need to." Her voice left no room for arguments. "I'll take you. Let's go." She followed after Dig before she could change her mind, ignoring the looks of pity and sympathy coming from around the room. Dig drove her to the cemetery, and led her to her grave. It was a big gravestone, carved into the shape of a canary, her favourite animal. Felicity settled in front of it as Dig walked a bit away to give her privacy. Looking at the grave, she started to talk, letting everything out. And still, she repeated the mantra in her head. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. 

In. 

_"Laurel! Laurel, no!" Felicity screamed, but Laurel ran forward anyway. She could hear the sirens blaring, but knew they wouldn't get there fast enough. Felicity tried to follow after Laurel, but her leg wouldn't take any of her weight. "Laurel! Please!" She watched as Laurel ran into the building, starting to crawl forward when Laurel didn't reappear. "Laurel!" There were tears streaming down her face, her glasses left behind where they'd fallen and shattered. She saw Laurel exit the building with a small body in her arms, and breathed out in relief.  
Laurel placed the kid down, then straightened up. Hearing a creak, she looked up, eyes widening as she saw debris falling. "Laurel!" She heard Felicity's scream, but couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The rubble fell on her, knocking her to the ground, and she felt sharp metal stab into her in multiple places.  
Felicity dragged herself faster, determined to get to Laurel. She got to her side, and tried to lift the rubble, but she was too weak. "Hey, hey, Fliss, baby, it's okay. It's okay!" She looked up at Laurel, and sobbed upon seeing the blood dribbling out of her mouth. "Laurel, no, why did you do that? Why!?" Felicity pressed a hand to Laurel's cheek, smoothing away the tears. Laurel was gasping for breath, more blood exiting her body as she dragged oxygen in.  
"Fliss, Felicity, I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry-" She cut Laurel off. "Don't, don't apologise, baby, you have nothing to apologise for. I love you. I love you. I love you so much, Laurel." Pressing one last kiss to Laurel's lips, Felicity sobbed as Laurel's eyes slipped shut with a soft smile. "Laurel?" Felicity pressed shaking fingers to her neck, screaming in anguish when she couldn't find a pulse.  
The emergency services found Felicity sobbing over Laurel minutes later, but they were too late, they're always too late in Star City. Always too late to stop the good guys getting hurt._

Out. 

Felicity traced the words on the headstone, a soft, sad smile pulling at her lips. 

**_Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world._ **


End file.
